


silent killer

by jjuicyfrut28



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Crime Fighting, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Tragedy/Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuicyfrut28/pseuds/jjuicyfrut28
Summary: why must “till death do us part” always come too soon?TW: assault, violence, smut, drug use, alcohol, language.(Note: Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss are both bisexual and have love interests of the same gender. Do not ready if this offends you, i don’t want to hear it.)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	silent killer

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: unedited. 08/04/20

hotchner.

She moved with a certain grace that was complicated by her dominant demeanor. she wore a dark corset over a complimenting dark body suit. Her bottom half was only adorned with fishnets that were studded with jewels. Her legs carried her across the stage in long strides that screamed 'you may look but you may not touch,'. She performed in a way that let everyone know that she had done this hundreds of times before. She did not want us to feel special.

The club was dimly lit. It wasn't a strip club, no, more like a theater where she owned every tile she stepped over. Candles lit the tables, setting an ominous and sensual mood. I watched her every movement, I followed her every glance, and I held her gaze as she looked at me.

"Looks like you may be the one she chooses tonight," a greasy man whispers from behind me.

I look back and subtly observe him. He was a typically sleaze bag who probably had a wife he beat at home. His kids probably starved because, from his breath, I can assume he uses his money on alcohol and prostitutes.

"What does that mean?" I respond, looking back towards the stage.

"Rumor has it, she picks one man from the audience and slips him her number. My friend swore he was chosen when he came, I was hoping it would be me tonight, but looks like she's taken a certain interest in you," he chuckled. His laugh told me he has been abusing cigarettes from a young age.

This information couldn't have come at a better time. This women was a suspect. Five men have turned up in the Las Vegas area. The profile details a female who radiates confidence, but no too much as to make the men she's around feel inferior. She lets men dominate her, she dominates women. Men enjoy dominating a women who oozes strength because the idea of taking away her power is erotic. She would turn down men left and right, just waiting for the right one to appear. This makes the man feel special and accomplished, which makes them perfect for her targeting. She would lure them to a motel, giving a fake name and having him pay for the room. Her weapon of choice: a blade Her M.O.: slight suffocation with a pillow followed by a single slice to the throat.

Her main lure must be what she's willing to do in bed. She tempts them by choking them in a sensual way, then she switches her pressure points from below the ears to directly on the throat. Her knife is probably stashed in an under garment. She takes it out and attacks them when they are in shock.

How did we find her? The men all had her number in their phone. They all also were seen leaving her show the day of their murder. The sheriff claimed that she has a record of being trouble to the police, no official record, but trouble nonetheless. We profiled that she had a vendetta against men, stemmed from some sort of abuse. Turns out, in a curious sealed record, we found three assault complaints that she brought to the police, only to be closed and the men walking away.

The sheriff said that she basked in attention. She was a girl who cried wolf. He also said she was his suspect for many different cases across the Las Vegas area, but no evidence. She was clean, and nearly perfect, but not completely. With not a shred of evidence that was not circumstantial, we could only bring her in by catching her in the act or hoping her number and the connection to the show was enough. We decided to try the first option before the second. That's why I'm here.

The clock ticked. I rose from my seat ten minutes before the end of the show. Making my way out the doors, I thought of the best place to be when she exits through the back door. Backup was placed not even a minute away. At my signal, I would have my team behind her.

I radioed into the van, where Spencer was set up, "Hey, any suggestions of the best advantage point for me right now?"

A second later his response came, "she would probably use the back door to get out of the club, because her car is parked in the back, so I would say your best bet would be the dimly light corner of the building across from you. Your outfit is dark which puts you at an advantage here, and the spot also lets you see the door without her seeing you. Just remember that there are spots with gravel in the lot, stay quiet."

"Thanks, Reid. Is everyone ready in their positions? I have a feeling she was be dangerous and with her job, she most likely will be armed. I have my gun on me, of course, but I just want to make sure," I inquire.

"Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ are set up at different points around you. I have Rossi in the van with me. At your signal, and only at your signal, we will be ready to disarm and arrest her," he assures.

"Okay, and we are sure tonight is when she will be taking the next victim?"

"If she sticks to her usual pattern then yes."

"Sounds good, alert the team that I still only want their assistance with a signal. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," he confirms.

I wanted to detain her on as much of my own merit as possible. This operation is three days in the working. I've been coming to the club every night. Each night I would have eye contact with her. Face adorned with a smirk, she would do a move just for me. She was begging for me to get her. Taunting me. Each day I left ten minutes early, so that when I left today it would not raise her suspicion.

I covered myself in the darkness of the corner and waited to hear the her shoes on the pavement. She wore slippers when leaving the club. They were fuzzy, and black, and just a little too big for her. Her choice of footwear told me that she did not think she would ever be in the position to run. She felt safe whenever she made the walk from the door to her car. What threw me off was the fact that her keychain had various self defense items on them. They were proudly on display as she shook them to unlock her car. Pepper spray, an alarm, and device to break windows were three of the items she kept on her. The fourth was a blade hidden on a key. This, obviously, could have been the weapon. She also kept five keys on her chain. The car key and house key are two that I know for sure. I assume the other three consist of one for a locker in the club, based on its size, a key for someone else's house, based on the style, and the blade key. She didn't keep any membership cards, just these items on a plain key ring. Either she was simple, or she felt like it was all temporary.

The door to the club creaked open. The familiar sound of the foam on the ground signaled that it was time.

I took my first step, guiding with my toe, as to not make a sound.


End file.
